tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Halloween Update 2013/@comment-124.148.101.126-20131108083016
Heres my experience to date with the Halloween quest. Yesterday (Thursday) morning when I connected to Island of the Ancients, the quest complete popped up - meant that the 8th and final Raven had been collected by the Tax Collector whilst I slept. However, it was not until later in the day that I noticed that I had lost all 29 GEMS. Most of these gems accumulated in the last week by completing the friends quest (2 friends, 3 friends, 4 friends, 5 friends - still working on the 6 friends). Now, today the final Pruner for step 2 dropped. I have 2d 12h left to complete the third and final step to destroy the Pumpkinhead General. (I only downloaded the All Saint day update on Fri 1st nov, so that is when my 10 days started!) But the resources to get through step 2 are significant. I had 24 forester huts generating wood, firstly for collecting Rakes then maintained to supply the Lumber yard. I had 25 Lumber yards working their 30 min stints for 14 hours a day since Monday. Due to the bug in the Quarry, generating a Standard deal for the Hoes was quick, but getting rid of the stone a cause for concern. Getting rid of stone I used 3 Stone processing Mill standard deals - standard deals choosen as this consumed the stone the fastest - shipped more of it with the four zepplins. However still managed to build and upgrade to level four, 11 sweet shops, 10 trading house and 9 bathouses to consume the cut stone and lumber. My warehouses could store 5,000 and I had not intention of building anymore. So for this final stage, I now have 14 Ancient Bars working their 3 minute stints, 20 Bathhouses and 12 Trading Posts (30 minute shifts). I may add more... I have all areas on Island of the Ancients explored which gave me enough space for all these buildings along with the maximum of 95 residents - maximum count without dwellings only available with gems. So I started at level 99 a week ago, now at level 100. Food has not been a problem has I had 60,000 food stored away in Inventory - this stashed away over the last two months as I aimed for Five Star Achievement of "Log in to the game 150 days in a row" (only 7 days to go). Money is not an issue as I have at least 6 Laundromat on all seven islands which is generatig upwards of 2 million each island per day. For those into the maths - each laundromat gets 4 shifts of Long Deal 6 hours netting $17,000k per shift Why am I persisting with the Halloween quest? I have no other quests available, currently holed up at home with broken leg, and still aiming of that 150 days in a row. However this update does appear have levels beyond 100, but as for new quests I have only seen those for the new but inaccessible area on Marble Fiord and those for new Friends. So ... just playing to see if it may be possible even given how G! Game Insight and Divo Games Mobile have not thoroughly tested this special. For those on lower levels without the same starting resources, a can feel your frustration! I give an update should I get through step 3 of the Pumpkin General